The Crimson Loftwing
by TwilightPrince101
Summary: The first encounter between Link and his Crimson Loftwing


**The first encounter with Link and his Loftwing was unlike no other. When Link was just a small child, he first met his bird brained friend and helped him fly through the sky. Now, it is time to learn about that encounter. This story will be in Link's perspective and his perspective only. This will also be a one-time story, no other chapters. So let us jump into the world of Skyloft!**

**The Crimson Loftwing; A Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword story**

'Knock knock knock' "Come on Link, it's time to get up! You're going to be late again!" Zelda, coming again to wake me up, but I was still so tired! I mean, it was only… What time was it anyway? I looked out of my bed covers and check how bright it was. It was almost mid-day! I quickly scrambled out of my bed and put on my knight academy uniform and ran out the door, knocking Zelda over in the process.

"Oh, sorry about that Zelda. Thanks for waking me up!" I said. I then reached out and helped her up off of the ground. "You know sleepyhead, this needs to end soon, this is the third day in a row!"

"Yeah I know I just haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately. Groose keeps on punching his punching bag all night long, and it is EXTREMELY hard to sleep through." Groose, why does he constantly annoy me all the time? I have been late every day to class so far because of him!

"Maybe you should tell Gaepora about this, it made Groose stop last time." said Zelda

"No, I can't do that. Last time I told on Groose, let's just say I needed lots of red potions!"

"Oh, alright then. But stop just standing around Link, Go! You're going to be even more late!"

"Yes mam! Thanks again Zelda, I owe you one!" I said to her as I was running away.

"Like all the other things you owe me?!" Zelda yelled back. She was right, I did owe her again! That was like, the fifth time she did that without me doing something in return! I ran through the hallways, I only had a little more time before they did roll call for today! After a bit more running, I stopped at the classroom doors. I couldn't just burst in!

So after taking a breather, I went into the classroom. They were already doing roll call, but my teacher, Owlan didn't call my name yet. He called my name right after Cawlin, and he didn't count students late unless they weren't in their seat when he called their name. So I was all clear.

But as soon as I walked in, almost everyone looked my way. Groose and his goonies, Cawlin and Strich, had a smirk on their faces as soon as they saw me. Owlan on the other hand, was the same as always, just regular faced. Same with the other students, Fledge Pitpit and Karane just smiled and waved.

As I walked over to my seat, Owlan said, "Link, you got lucky, I was just about to call your name. But I would still like to see you after class today, I would like to talk with you." Groose and his goonies were all trying to conceal their laughter as I walked over to my seat. Owlan, of course, heard that too.

"Groose, what exactly is so funny that you are trying to hide it from me?" Groose looked a little panicked now.

"Uh, nothing m-mister Owlan, nothing is funny!" said Groose. Casual Groose, trying to avoid detention once again. But Owlan couldn't be fooled, so he said "Then maybe you too should stay after class and tell me what is funny!" Groose then turned over to me with an angry look. Just looking at his face like that, you could know what he was thinking. 'This is all your fault Link! Now look what you did!'

"Now anyways, let's start today's lesson. Today, we will be talking about Loftwings." Everyone looked up at him. Everyone loved Loftwings, and they couldn't wait to ride one! Unfortunately, we were all too young to ride one, you needed to be at least twelve years old. Everyone here, including me, was at least nine.

"Now as you all know, Loftwings are animals that we use to ride through the sky. They were a gift to us from the goddess, and we have cherished them for as long as we have been alive! Today, we will learn all about Loftwings and how to ride them. Even though none of you are old enough yet, we want you to be prepared when you first meet one.

"Now, let us begin." Owlan then started to go into a long lecture about Loftwings. Everyone (except Groose and his goonies) was listening to his speech with great anticipation. He talked about each breed, its feathers and fur, how to properly ride one, what we use them for, and how to properly call them. The class went on for a while, and by the time finished, Groose was fast asleep. But this once, Owlan didn't seem to notice.

Owlan then looked out the window and gasped. "My, is it that time already? How time flies when you are teaching, it almost seems like a blur! Go ahead children, class is over, go and eat your lunch!" Everyone got up and rushed out of the door. My stomach was growling right now, I did miss Breakfast! But I had to keep my word. So I stayed in my seat.

Owlan then walked over to my seat. "Ah, mister Link, thank you for staying back. We are going to need to talk." He then looked over to Groose, who was still fast asleep. With a stern look on his face, he yelled at Groose, "Mister Groose! Wake up this INSTANT!" Groose then jolted up on the spot. He looked around like he forgot where he was for a second, then saw Owlan staring at him. "Uh-oh" He said under his breath.

"Now mister Link, I must ask you. For the past three days now, you have been late to class why is that exactly?" Owlan said to me.

"I'm sorry teacher, I…" I looked at Groose. His face told me, 'do you want to go through last time again pip squeak?' So I lied. "I guess I just slept in again. I haven't been getting much sleep lately, I've been having nightmares." There was a bit of suspicion on his face. He then walked over to Groose's seat.

"Mister Groose, please tell me what was so funny earlier during class. I do like a good laugh!" Owlan said to Groose with a stern look. Panicked, he said "Really teacher, nothing is funny! I was just, uh, daydreaming! Yeah, daydreaming, that is what I was doing!" Owlan was even more suspicious now. Looking back and forth between me and Groose, I could tell that Owlan knew we were lying.

"Groose, go wait out in the hall. Link and I must discuss something in private." Groose agreed and went out into the hall. After closing the door behind him, Owlan turned back to me.

"Link, I know when something is wrong. Tell me, I promise that you will not get in trouble." I started to get nervous, either way I go I will get in trouble! If I tell Owlan the truth, Groose will beat my face in again! But if I don't, I'll probably get detention for being late again. I then made a decision, I said "Nothing is wrong teacher, really. All I did was oversleep again."

He then said, "Link, I know that something is wrong. Just tell me!" I started to get scared, tears were starting to get into my eyes. I shook my head, saying no again. After staying silent for a couple more seconds, he then said "It's about Groose, isn't it?" This time, I nodded.

"I see, I know what the problem is now. You can calm down now Link, it's going to be okay." I started to take some deep breaths, how did he figure it out so fast?!

"Don't worry Link, I couldn't sleep that much either! My kids are just like him, they will be hyper until we give them what we want! So it will be okay, I'll make sure that Groose won't hurt you. I remember last time this happened between you two." I was glad I had a teacher like Owlan, he can always see people through!

"Can you call in Groose now when you leave?" Owlan asked. I nodded and got out of my seat. When I opened the door though, I couldn't find Groose anywhere.

"He ran off again Owlan." I said. He then put his face in his hands. "For the love of the goddess, again?! How many times has this happened?" He said.

"About seven times," I replied.

Owlan then looked up, he looked really mad. "Thanks Link, you can go. I'll take care of Groose next time I see him." He said.

"Okay, bye teacher! See you tomorrow!" I said. I then walked out of the classroom and headed to the cafeteria.

_Later_

I was hiding behind a bush. I could hear Groose's footsteps getting closer and closer, but I stayed hidden. Groose then pulled me out of my hiding spot and threw me onto the ground. "Don't you ever hide from me pip squeak!" He yelled at me. I then tried to run again, but he caught me by the arm.

"Oh no you don't, you're going to pay for telling on me!" He said. I kept squirming, trying to get out of his grasp. He kept trying to drag me to one of his hiding spots, but I wouldn't let him! Then I stomped on his foot and he gave out a wail. After letting go of me, I bolted away from him, going for a hiding place that I could find. After a bit of running, I ran into the cave behind the waterfall.

I hid in there for a while, then I figured that Groose stopped following me. I wondered why exactly he stopped, then that reason flew right into my face. "AHHH," I yelled, "KEESE!" I quickly ran in the other direction, which was even deeper into the cave. More monsters followed me as I went deeper into the cave, which kept getting darker and darker with each step I took.

After a bit more running, I finally escaped into daylight. Looking behind me, I saw that the cave monsters stopped following me. "I guess you guys don't like the sun huh?" I said. Then, the monsters disappeared back into the cave. But looking at my surroundings, I learned that I trapped myself.

I had very small surroundings, just a small path that led to a rock wall. I started to freak out, would I ever see my friends again? Would I ever be a knight? Would I ever be in my comfy bed ever again?! I started to cry, I was trapped here with no way to get out!

I cried for a long time, when I stopped I collapsed from exhaustion. I then started to sleep for a long time. When I woke up, it was really dark. I could barely see my hand in front of my face! But that was the least of my problems, the monsters were back!

They kept inching closer and closer to me. With every inch they got closer, I grew even more panicked. There was only one way to escape, but it was crazy. But when the monsters were right on me, I decided to take that risk. I then ran and jumped off of the edge of the pathway.

As I was falling, a sudden realization hit me. The rescue knights of Skyloft don't' do patrols at night! As I was approaching my doom, speeding up with every second, one last idea hit me. When Owlan was teaching the class about Loftwings, he said that to call it, you have to make a loud whistle. So I quickly put my fingers between my mouth and let out a gust of air.

_FWEEEEEEE_

I then thought to myself, 'Now a Loftwing will come, right? RIGHT?!' No Loftwing came to me. I then started to yell, "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" Then my call was answered. A Loftwing came out of nowhere and caught me as I was falling. I was saved!

I couldn't see what breed it was with how dark it was, but I didn't worry about that. I quickly remembered what Owlan had said during that lesson. "To properly ride any Loftwing, you must grip your hands to where there is fur. You then put your feet to where there is out stretched feathers, that is used to steer the bird. Remember this, and you will be prepared to ride any bird!"

I did what he said; I gripped where there was fur and put my feet on the lower outstretched wings. The Loftwing then started to flap it's wings and soar upward. I could then see all of Skyloft, it looked so different at night! I then steered the bird down towards the knight academy, circling it as we flew down. When we landed, I climbed off the big bird and got a good look at it.

I gasped, the bird I was riding was a Crimson Loftwing! Professor Owlan said that those species were extinct! I then slowly walked up to it and touched it's beak. It then closed its eyes and let out a low _squawk. _I smiled, it actually liked me! 'This is amazing!' I thought.

The doors to the knight academy then opened behind me, and I then heard a gasp. "LINK!" Zelda's voice yelled behind me. I then turned around and Zelda flew into my arms. "Hey Zelda," I said. "Sorry for worrying you." Right behind her, Gaepora appeared.

"Link! There you are! Where in the Goddess's sake where you all this time?!" he said. Then, they both saw the Crimson Loftwing, and both gasped.

"Is that.." Zelda said, she didn't even finish her sentence because of how surprised she was. Gaepora finished her sentence for her though. "A Crimson Loftwing?"

"It's a long story" I said. I then turned around and saw the Loftwing staring at me, I think it was about to leave! I walked up to it once again and stroked it's fur one more time. I then stepped back from it, and it started to fly away. I watched it leave until I couldn't see it anymore.

That day, I never forgot. I did tell Zelda and Gaepora what happened, and Groose got in big trouble! He was forced to do Henya's work for days instead of having fun in his free time! I told the other students (Besides Groose and his goonies of course) about three days later, when they got suspicious as well. Groose found out when he was listening to others talk about it behind his back.

Now, eight years later, I'm riding him once again. Chasing after the Golden Loftwing that has the bird statue for the Wing Ceremony. After all of those years, I still rode this bird, and he was completely fine with it. We had grown an unbreakable bond that day, and that bond will never break as long as I live.

Now if only Groose and his friends could stop throwing rocks at me.

_**The End**_


End file.
